Just a Dream
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: SetoxOC Pairing. The one Seto Kaiba loves has a terrorizing nightmare. Witness his thoughts and emotions while he's comforting her. Rated for suggestive adult themes. Runs semi-parallel to "Erased."


Okay, this is a one shot thing deal.

**Pairing:** SetoxOC

**Disclaimer:** Currently, Yu-Gi-oh does not belong to me. Hopefully, this will be a temporary effect. Hopefully.

**Warnings:** Nothing to really warn about other than the usual grammar stuff. And I've finally decided- it's a one-shot.

**A Side Note:** Spin-off of Erased/

**And you will see a:** _-Insert message here-_ if I decide to post a comment.

So, let's begin!

* * *

It was late at night and Seto Kaiba was having trouble sleeping. Why, though? Maybe it was the fact that he was just beginning to accept his past life. Maybe it was because he was obsessing over the physics of the new roller coaster he was designing for Kaiba Land. Maybe it was the two extra cups of caffeinated coffee he consumed before going to bed.

Maybe.

Maybe, but Seto Kaiba thought it had more to do with the beautiful girl sleeping beside him.

They had slept together before (in the literal sense of the word, there was no sexual activity going on between them) but it was just a few times and each time they did so there was always a wall of awkwardness standing between them.

He did like her, a lot. But he just didn't know how to express his feelings; just like she didn't know how to express hers.

Still, he wished with all his might to be able to show her how he felt. To be able to prove that he cared a lot about her more than anyone. Mokuba, of course, was not included in this calculation.

But why was it so hard to tell her how he felt? Nothing else had the same difficulty as that little task. Maybe it was because there was always a seed of doubt and fear that, maybe, she didn't return the feelings he felt.

Why did it have to be so complicated?

He sighed and gazed down at the beautiful face his companion. Pearly white and smooth skin, soft to the touch. The tresses spun from sheer gold that made up her waist-length hair. The intelligent sapphire blue eyes that sparkled every time he saw them. The faint, pale pink full roundness of her lips. He'd imagine they tasted like strawberries.

In automatic reaction to this last thought, Seto Kaiba blushed severely into a deep scarlet, silently thankful no one could read his thoughts.

_-You can laugh here-_

She was absolutely perfect in every which way possible and he wanted her more than he wanted anything else in the world. And yet, it was one of those strange undefinable things that told him he couldn't have her, that he wasn't good enough for her.

There was a small stab of pain directly in his heart at the thought of never being able to have her.

"Aurora," he murmured, hoping that by speaking her name, he would be able to alleviate some of the pain and silent longing that was suddenly building inside of him and coating his limbs. He looked down at her once more and saw with a horrified recognition that there was something wrong with her face.

She had been sleeping soundly but now, the appearance of peaceful slumber had completely vanished, contorting disconcertingly. Her mouth was curved downward into a grimacing frown and sweat beaded her forehead. Her body position was curled away from him in a tight ball as it had been but now it was as if her muscles stiffened in physical pain. In about a fraction of a second to which he took all this in, her lips parted, uttering a low and agonizing moan which quickly turned into a high-pitched shriek of terror. In a flash, Seto was instantly shaking her shoulder, trying to her rouse her into consciousness.

"Aurora! Aurora, wake up!" It didn't take long. At the sound of her name on his voice, Aurora's eyes abruptly flew open. She paused and sat up with a lost and confused expression and turned toward him with tears in her eyes. She must have been half to hysteria from sleep but she spoke his name with full clarity.

"Seto." The way she spoke his name moved something within him. Her voice was full of emotion, longing, and a feeling to _need_ him. And, as if to prove this, she encircled her arms around his waist and curled up into him. She then silently cried out the tears he had seen clouding her eyes. Her warm, sensual touch easily sent shivers down his spine. He then lay back down with her still clinging to his bare torso, and began to rub her back soothingly.

"It's okay. It was just a dream, just a dream." Despite his comforting words, she continued to cry as an aftershock to the nightmare she just had.

Aside from her terror, he actually liked her being so close to him and him being able to comfort her. It fulfilled his wish: for him to be needed by her and for him to show her that he cared.

They never really were this physically close to each other because they both didn't know how to express their feelings. It was usually on impulse decisions such as this did they ever really embrace each other.

A small blush crept up to his cheeks from his total inexperience with the emotions he was enduring as he held onto her closely.

He decided, then, that he was never going to let this moment go.

**

* * *

**

So I hoped you liked it! I'm not going to add anything else to it unless maybe.....I have a spark of inspiration. But don't expect anymore. Please remember, this _could_ be a spin-off for Erased....

All that's left I suppose is for you to read and review.

**_-Nuit Songeur_**


End file.
